The secret lives of the loveless characters!
by Takemaru Fujoshi
Summary: basically this is one of a series of short stories of what happens behind the scenes of loveless.
1. I always wanted a son!

**Today is a quiet day in the land of Loveless. nobody has anything to do, and so todays story is what happenes behind the scenes! I, Takemaru F. will tell you what i think is happens when these characters get the day off! :) enjoy.**

**PT1: i've always wanted a girl!**

"ritsuka! can you come downstairs! i have something to tell you!", misaki yelled up the stairs, to her son. ritsuka was scared, but he knew better than to upset his mother. he was in the kitchen within seconds. out of breath he looked at his mother, the way he thought "ritsuka" would. "uh...yes..., _mother_?" he said as if talking to a mother worthy of his affection. Misaki's face lit up. apparently that WAS how "ritsuka" would talk.  
"guess what!" she said, eyes sparkeling. she ran to him and glomped him with all her might. "im pregnant!" ritsuka's eyes widened as he instintingly returned the hug. he wasnt sure if the shock that became of him was because of the fact that he was being hugged by satan-herself, or the news that preceded the action. his mom was pregnant. with _a _baby. _a life_. "dear god!", ritsuka thought. " i hope she doesnt kill it!" then a more frightening thought over came him. "mom!" he said, with so much terror behind the word that his mom forced him away. "is it dad's baby?" his mom looked at him puzzled.

Later ritsuka was at soubi's rolling around on the floor playing Wisdom Resurection with Natsuo. "a baby?", soubi asked lighting his morning cigerette. yoji laughed, pushing his blond hair behind his ear, "she'll kill 'em!" ritsuka shot them a look. "thats_** why **_i'm worried!" he said lifting his controller over his head. "if she cant take care of you, then how can she take care of a life?", soubi said. "come on!" ritsuka said turning red, " she takes care of me!" he urged his words, but not even he believed them. "yeah!" natsuo laughed, turning off the PS2 and getting up to recieve another game. "she sure takes care of you like you were some kind of pest. WHAP WHAP WHAP!" he yelled, causing the other three to jump. natsuo proceded to swing his hands around like he was swatting at flies, or something.

Elsewhere, at a bar in the slums of lower Lovelessville, (yes, Lovelessville), a tall blond man, and ritsuka's dad are having drinks together. the bartender is serving last requests. "no more for me, good sir!", ritsuka's dad says. " i have to go home to my womannnnn tooonight!" he was obviouslly drunk, but his intentions were pure. "more for me, then.", the blond man smiled. the blond man was Ritsu. ritsuka's dad looked at Ritsu in shock, " you can really put them away." he said in aw. ritsu just looked at him nonchalantly. " when you work in a buisness like mine, you can really get stressed out. "ohw rilly? what d' ya do Ssuir?", the younger man slurred, laying his aching head on the bar table. "oh? ritsu said,"im a teacher."  
"ooooo reaaaly? maybe i should send my son to youu. heses a riily gud stuudent...dent."  
"mmhmm. and i think i've already met your sons, mr. aoyagi." he waited for his words to sink into the man's head, but ritsuka's dad had already sunk into the drunken slumber he had brought onto himself.


	2. what really happens to their ears!

One day at the Lovlessville Middle School Hitomi-sensai is having trouble picking a class asignment for the day. she decides to take a box and fill it with ideas that the students chose themselves. she set the box on her desk, in the front of the classroom, "okay, write anything you want. i really want you guys to think hard on what todays group descussion will be. dont be shy! :)"  
the class jumped on the project. it was like the day of reconing had come. they ran up four people at a time to drop in their ideas. hitomi sensai's eyes welled up in appriciatory tears.

after five minutes, (thats how long it took for them to think up their ideas. serriously!), she emptied the box on her desk.

" ok this is how its going to work: whatever idea was chosen the most will win." everyone was quiet as she counted off the cards. some were pretty childish. but what should she expect from 6th graders? things like "fire fighters" and "the great american world war." came up alot. but one thing she kept seeing was "ears". were they really _that_ interested in the subject of their ears? she hadnt really been reading them, but now she had no choice to. she examined the fifteenth card that had had that word on it: "what happenes to the other teacher's ears". her eyes got widder as she began to shake with agitation. surely the other cards didnt say that.

"whats wrong, sensai?" one of the students asked.  
"uhhh nothing. one second. i just need to _count_ these some more..."

she examined the cards that she had already skimmed over. "were are momy's ears?"  
"what happened to aunties ears?"  
"do our ears dissapear when we get older?", hitomi began to mumbled to herself, as she read the cards. "do the ears catch on fire, due to the friction?"  
her eyes were bugging. "WHAT THE HECK!" she yelled. the classes antsy chatter had been silenced. everyone looked up at their teacher in terror.

she looked back at them in the same terror. _what do they air on telivision that makes kids think this crap?_  
hitomi sensai decided there was only one thing left to do "okay class! today is open-recess! :)"  
everyone seemed to forget the idea of choosing the lession for class, that day, and began cheering. hitomi walked to the classroom door. "okay, class. line up in the hallway and wait for me. after they entered the hallway a hot tear ran down her face. "maybe oniisan is right... maybe im not ment to teach intermediate schools.

minutes passed and the kids were getting nervous in the hallway.  
"where is hitomi-sensai?"

little did they know that she was still in the classroom, bawling her eyes out.

haha.


	3. i always wanted a son chapter 2

Back at soubi's house the three boys continue to antagonize poor little ritsuka.

"she's going to forget all about you, ritsuka-chan" yoji laughed. ritsuka's face was now burning red.  
"yupp." natsuo giggled along with him. "totally" soubi agreed.  
"dont agree with them!" ritsuka yelled hitting soubi, half playfully, half of his anger. but he knew he was being silly.

then yoji said something that was actually relivant, throwing everyone off gaurd. "is it a boy or a girl. do you even know the father?"  
"its me" soubi said. "shut up, no its not!" ritsuka retorted.  
"well then who?" natsuo said coming away from the vedio game he had been playing. it seemed that he wasnt even in the room untill now. "who is the dad?"

ritsuka backed away as natsuo put his face right next to ritsuka's. "w-well" ritsuka said pushing natsuo away, "it's my dad... and its a girl."  
"a girl? so she now has a son and two daughters." natsuo said giggling.  
"**wrong**!"soubi immediatally intergected. "he's a boy." he had immediatly cought the joke, and stopped it before yoji could add on.

"does your mom even want a girl?" soubi said, thinking of how nazi ritsuka's mom was. he was worring about what she would do to the poor girl. (or if it would turn out like her.) soubi shivered, remembering every time he saw misaki. _that bitch is crazy!_ he thought to himself.

"my god! she's going to disown me!" ritsuka panicked. "she _always_ wanted a girl!" he layed his head on the ground and began to sulk. with his gaurd down, allowing an opening for natsuo to plant a kiss on his cheek. he immediatlly swatted the other bot away, grumbeling to him self, in self- pitty. "i tried so hard to make her happy. i really did."

"naw." soubi intergected as he walked over to natsuo and ritsuka. "she wont disown you" he picked up natsuo and brought him over to his couch and sat the (supprisingly) light boy on it. (natsuo got a stern scolding XD)  
"you think so?" ritsuka sobbed. "mmhmm" soubi said from across the room. "she wont."  
"but didnt you hear me? she wants a GIRL!" he cried out rubbing his moiste eyes.  
"yeah, i always thought you were her replacement daughter!" yoji said. (he really wasnt trying to be rude.) "...why do you tink i dress like this?"

back at ther bar in the slums... "well boys, were closing up" said the bartender. ritsu looked at ritsuka's drunken sleeping dad, and picked him up. helping the now waking up man, he laughed slightly "i guess im driving :P"


End file.
